


**Feelings After a Heat**

by Xantall_Farwood



Series: Underswap! Papyrus Heat Saga [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nudity, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xantall_Farwood/pseuds/Xantall_Farwood
Summary: You are having some trouble after helping Papyrus with his Heat. Alphys thins Undyne can help but it only seems to make it worse. There is only one person well skeleton then can call on.





	**Feelings After a Heat**

You look up at Alphys trying to ignore the ache from the pressure building in your head. There was a pain something you just couldn’t bury pulsing and growing in the back of your skull. Every time it rushed forward you felt your stomach tighten but you could fight it right? The former royal guard gazed over her coffee at you with a grin. She had said something right?

“What?” You asked blinking back the pain.

“I asked if it was good?” She asked again still smiling at you.

You sigh sipping at your coffee. “What the hell are you talking about, Dino?”

She let loose a loud bark of laughter that made you wince away. Why was she so loud? “Come on it’s been almost two weeks and you haven’t said anything about…” Tipping her head to the side she pointed the spot where her shoulder meets her neck.

You hand went immediately to the spot covering up the bite mark that Papyrus left during his heat. It just wouldn’t go away and to make matters worse it had started to itch about the same time that the headache had set in which had been a few days after the incident. You face heated and you looked away. Damn even that slight move made your stomach roll in pain.

“There is nothing to say. We fucked and went on our separate ways.” You said rubbing at the mark lightly.

“So you don’t feel any different?” She prodded drinking her own coffee.

You snorted back a laugh. “What did you expect me to fall in love with the asshole or something?”

“N...No!” She stuttered blushing.

“Oh my Gods! You did!” You started to laugh but it was cut short as pain erupted through your skull. Hissing you covered your eyes putting slight pressure on your temples trying to counter act the pain. It didn’t help and you pushed away from the table to bend over fighting back the pain.

Alphys stood coming to your side. She squatted down with her hand on your back. “Are you okay?”

“I…” Your stomach rolled this time it didn’t stop. Slapping a hand over your mouth you shoved her to the side and rushed to the bathroom. After a few minutes of dry heaves and a new found hate for your headache you exited to see Alphys pacing back and forth in front of the door. The moment she noticed you the brick wall of yellow dino scooped you off your feet.

“Wha…what the hell are you doing?” You snapped wincing at your own voice.

“I called Undyne. She said to bring you to her.” Was her answer as she began to carry you out the door.

“Al put me down I can walk and it’s just…” You moan gripping her shirt. “…a headache.” You finished fighting against the light of the outside world.

“That showed up after Papyrus bit you.” Your face heated again as you looked away. “Undyne thinks it might be a magic problem.”

You pouted but resigned yourself to the position you were in since Alphys wasn’t making a move to put you down. Closing your eyes you fought back the nausea and buried your face into her shirt trying to ignore the too loud sounds of the city.

You weren’t exactly sure how long it was when Alphys burst through the doors of the Lab shouting for her girlfriend. Clinging tightly to her you whimpered at the loud sound. You felt her stiffen.

“Sorry.” She said softer then you have ever heard her be. Lifting your head slightly from her shirt you gazed up to see a soft look on her face. It was then she set you down in a chair and carefully patted you head. “Undyne will be here in a moment.” You breath was ragged and you could barely hear her over the pounding of you own heart. It was strange but you swore there was a dusting of a blush across her scales. “Just hold on.”

You nodded and covered your eyes tipping back your head. The rolling in your stomach hadn’t stopped as you tried to just focus on not being sick all over the Lab. IT was only a few moments before you could hear Undyne running your way. Lifting your head slowly you watched between your fingers; trying to reduce the light as the fish woman approached. She was caring a large book and several papers all held closer to her chest with her red messy bun was pulled up and bobbing with her steps. She stopped a few feet away a deep blush appearing on her face.

“O…oh my.” She looked over to Alphys. “You were right. Has…has it been like this all day?”

“What are you…”

“Yeah actually been this way since she slept with Paps just not as strong.” Alphys interrupted and you felt a flare of fire in your stomach at the mention of his name. The bite burned harshly causing you to curl into yourself. Opening your mouth a few ragged breaths escaped before you whimpered his name. The two monsters looked at you.

“This is…isn’t good.” Undyne looked at her books with a sad gaze. “I’m not sure if I could do anything.”

“The best way is to call Paps.”

Another flare of heat at his name and you groaned. An idea, a voice sharp and hate filled flickered in your head.

_They like Papyrus. They want to call him to take him from you._

__A growl rumbled in your chest. They couldn’t take him._ _

__**“NO!”** A voice that sounded so similar to yours snapped in your mind. Opening your eyes you could hardly see; everything had gotten blurry. **“They love each other not Papyrus.”**_ _

___Are you sure?_ _ _

**** ******We are friends. They wouldn’t do that.”** ** ** ****

_**__****_They want Paps._** ** _ _ ** _

“S…st… stop.” You growled low to the voices in your head. “…talking about him.” They two looked at you confused.

“But…Papyrus could…” Undyne started yet you never heard her.

_They will take him._

**He is not ours to be taken.**

_But he made us his._

**We didn’t agree to anything. Papyrus is an asshole.**

_An asshole that marked us for everyone to see._

“I said stop talking about him!” You snapped barring your teeth and clutching your head. The two jerked back in surprise. You staggered to your feet bracing yourself against the desk. “I…I have to…have to go home.” Taking a step away from your support you wobbled your knees going weak. “Papyrus.” You mumbled as your knees finally gave out. Toppling towards the ground your muddled mind couldn’t understand what was going on. The last thing you saw was Alphys in a dash towards you as you fell with Undyne shouting she was call Papyrus.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a two part squeal to Feelings in the Heat. You really don't have to read that one first. There wasn't much too it.


End file.
